


Honored Such

by Estirose



Series: Taking Up a Tape [2]
Category: Kamen Rider Drive
Genre: AU, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 04:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3922315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estirose/pseuds/Estirose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AAA thought Heart would hate her. </p><p>Quick futurefic for "Taking Up a Tape".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honored Such

"Heart wouldn't be happy to see me," Kiriko had told Tomari and Mr. Belt. She was sure she'd escaped in time. Medic and Brain had talked right in front of her about what needed to be done to install Cores in both herself and Gou. It had sounded nasty and gross at the time, and worse now that she knew what Cores were.

At least it had been easy to sneak out. Heart and 001 were the only ones that really took care of them. The rest of the Roidmudes that hung around hadn't paid much attention to them, allowing them to leave easily.

She knew that their departure had to have hurt Heart all those years ago, and yet she knew it was for the best. But she doubted that he had any warm feelings towards her. At least she hoped not, for it meant that he still considered her AAA, the Roidmude.

It surprised her then that Heart walked up to her, smiling, on one of her days off. Actually, it surprised her more when he enveloped her in a huge hug. "AAA. It's been such a long time. Where have you been? Did the humans take you?"

"We were forgotten by the one watching us play. And then Gou - AAB - ran off. I followed him. And then we were found by this policeman." It wasn't strictly the truth, but it would work.

"And that's why I didn't want you playing outside without someone to watch over you." He let go of her. "Where is AAB?"

Gou would have pitched a fit if he'd been there. He hated Roidmude and his Roidmude name. "America."

"Will he come home soon?" Heart wanted to know.

Kiriko shook her head. 

"Ah well. Let's go, AAA."

"For a walk?" They'd gone on walks often when Heart was trying to take care of the two of them. 

"It's time to go home." Heart took her hand, and she realized she'd have to think fast if she didn't want to be overwhelmed. "You've evolved well but I'd be more comfortable if you had a Core."

"I'm a full-grown adult human. I remember that Medic and Brain didn't think it would work if I grew up."

Heart frowned. "You're an evolved Roidmude, AAA. You just lack a Core. Don't listen to the humans; they don't know you like I do."

"Heart-sama," she said firmly, "I am not Roidmude anymore. I've chosen the side of the humans."

It was obviously breaking Heart's heart, something that Kiriko hadn't wanted to do. It was why she'd used such a honorific with him.

And then, suddenly, he enveloped her in a hug again. "I know you have to find your own way, AAA. But don't reject your own people. Let Brain install your Core."

''I can't." She wondered if he intended to take her home by force.

But he let her go, looking so sad that she wished she could just do what he wanted.

She also knew it would never happen.


End file.
